1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an electric bicycle and a battery lift mechanism and a battery carrying device thereof. Particularly, the invention relates to an electric bicycle and a battery lift mechanism and a battery carrying device thereof, which is capable of locking the battery and/or automatically lifting the battery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Riding bicycles currently have become a popular outdoor activity, instead of merely a manner of traffic transportations. However, not every rider is physically capable of riding a long course or a tough mountain-climbing course. Electric bicycles are therefore designed with a motor to assist the rider's pedal-power.
Electric bicycles generally utilize batteries as the power source for motor, and the battery is usually mounted on the frame of bicycle. However, since the space on the frame is limited, the battery size is also restricted in order to provide an easy access to the battery. Moreover, in order to prolong the operation time of the assisted power, the capacity and size of battery are accordingly enlarged. The enlarged battery makes the mounting or dismounting process more difficult due to the complicated battery-carrying structure or the easiness of interfering with the frame, making the rider's experience less satisfaction. In addition, with the assistance of auxiliary power, the riders tend to explore the wild area, which usually has bad road condition, increasing the possibility of battery falling off the bicycle.
Therefore, how to enhance the battery carrying mechanism and effectively utilize the space on the frame with easy replacement of the battery is a challenging issue.